Resources in a data communication network, such as a Network Interface Card (NIC), may occasionally fail or cause errors. Following a failure or error, the resource may need to be disabled or reset. Disabling or resetting a resource may include initialization, clearing registers or buffers, enabling or disabling associated functions, communicating status updates, etc. Allowing multiple cores in a multi-core environment to independently perform these tasks may result in inefficiencies and errors where one core completes initialization and attempts to use the resource while a second core is still initializing the resource.